Triple Threat
by musicgirl1120
Summary: When JJ is pregnant with triplets, how will everything go? Part of the CM series I have been writing including Long Week, Grow Old with You, and New Addition.
1. Intro

**Hey Guys! This is another story that belongs to the CM series I have been writing for almost a year. It belongs between Long Week and Grow Old with You. It is basically about Will, JJ, Henry, and their newest additions. The whole team will make appearances. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

It had been five months since they found out about the triplets. JJ was now 6 and half months pregnant with the babies and was confined to DC for the remainder of her pregnancy. She and will spent every moment they had together discussing everything from names to nursery colors. They had moved into a new house only about a block away from Emily's place which was helpful when the team was in town and Will was working. JJ could call Emily and her friend would come over and help her with Henry, who even though understood that his mom was tired, still wanted to play all the time. Emily was happy to play with him along with helping JJ with cooking and cleaning.

The new house had five bedrooms. They planned to have the triplets share a room for the first year or so before moving each into their own room. Henry loved his room which Will and JJ had decorated with a train theme. They had been debating the theme for the triplet's room because they had no clue what the genders of any of the babies were. A few weeks ago, however, JJ decided Winnie the Pooh would be the way to go.

As they lay in bed one night, JJ was thinking about the get together she was having with Emily and Garcia the next day. They were going to Emily's to hang out and watch movies.

"Will," JJ said, turning to him in bed, "Could you paint the nursery tomorrow while I'm gone? I would help, but paint fumes are not a good pairing with my touchy stomach."

"Whatever you want Jayje," he said, kissing her head, "I would do anything for you and these babies."

"I love you," she said, kissing him, "Now let's get to sleep. I have big plans for tomorrow."

"Alright chere," he said, kissing her, "Love you too."

JJ slept as much as she normally did when pregnant, having to get up every hour to pee and then trying to fall back to sleep as one of the babies kicked her in the ribs or spine or bladder. By five, she had had enough, getting up and going into the living to watch Friends which was always on at five am when she got up. She noticed she was having sharp pains about every fifteen minutes or so, but she brushed them off as Braxton-Hicks contractions that she had been having lately.

Will and Henry got up around seven. Henry joined her on the couch while Will went to make breakfast for them all.

Thankfully, around the twentieth week of pregnancy, JJ's morning sickness had decreased substantially. Before, she was sick every day, though some days were worse than others; after twenty weeks, however, she was only sick about three days a week and only had bad days once every couple weeks. Thankfully, this particular day was one with no nausea.

She and Henry snuggled on the couch, the little boy talking to the baby bump.

"Hi babies," he said, rubbing her belly, "Today is Saturday and me and Mommy and Daddy all get to not work or go to daycare today. Daddy is makin' breakfast for us and when you get born, you can have some too."

JJ smiled at the interaction. Henry did this every morning and usually a few more times during the day. He was so excited to be a big brother and wanted to make sure the babies knew all about what he was doing.

As Henry talked, JJ felt a few kicks from baby A along with the gripping pain.

"Henry," she said, taking his hand, ignoring the pain, "Feel the baby saying hi to you?"

"Yeah Mommy," he said, his little face lighting up, "Hi baby."

Henry sat quietly, feeling the baby kick until Will called that breakfast was ready. Henry jumped off the couch, running to the kitchen as JJ struggled to for a second. At just over six and a half months, she was already close to the same size she was when she was full term with Henry. They had found out early on that she was pregnant with a set of identical twins and a singleton.

She waddled into the kitchen, sitting down at their table as Will set a waffle with fruit sauce in front of her. Fruit was something she craved during pregnancy and she would eat it almost all the time. The "triple threat," as Morgan called them, took a lot of energy, making her hungry all the time.

"Can we name one of the babies Diego?" Henry asked as he took a bite of his waffle.

"I don't think so Monkey," JJ said, smiling at him.

They had a few names picked out. For girls, they could both agree on Courtney Joy, Charlotte Emily, Alexis Marie, Samantha Jennifer, and Chyler Allyssa. Will had wanted the name Sydney, but all JJ could think of was Sid who after her wedding decided to go kill with her husband on their honeymoon. JJ had liked Isobel, but after thinking about it, they both agree that people would call her Izzy and that was something neither one of them could handle. The name Margaret had come up, but JJ couldn't stand the nickname Maggie after the insane pedophiliac woman who had a child with her student.

They had also come up with the boy names Jordan Spencer, Travis Eli, Jamison William, Samuel James, and Jared Christopher. Will had wanted Ian on the list, but JJ put her foot down in regards to Emily. The name Toby had been discussed, but JJ decided it reminded her too much of Tobias Hankel and the insanity that he had brought to all of them.

That was the hard part about the jobs they had; a lot of cute names were taken by parents who ended up having serial killers instead of normal kids.

After breakfast, Will took Henry to get a bath while JJ cleaned the kitchen. As she washed the plates, she thought of the plans for the day. She wanted to try to catch a short nap before going to Emily's because even though it was only nine in the morning, she was already tired thanks to the "triple threat."

Once the dishes were done, she went to the master bedroom, lying in the bed lazily, letting sleep come. She slept for about thirty minutes before having to get up and pee, feeling another pain in her stomach. Once she was up, she decided to get in the shower.

She found a note from Will saying he and Henry had gone to the store and wouldn't be back before she had to leave. It was about time for her to go to Emily's anyways so she locked up, arming the alarm system before beginning the five minute walk to her friend's house.

When she arrived, she rang the bell, waiting for an answer. When no one came, she tried to door, finding it unlocked. She entered slowly, pulling out her phone and dialing Emily's number. As soon as she was in the door, all the lights went on and there was a huge scream of "Surprise!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Comments/ideas/constructive criticisms always welcome in reviews or PM's! Thanks so much for reading. Come back next time to find out what the surprise is and what surprise JJ gives everyone, including herself!**


	2. Baby Shower

**So I have this chapter done and I thought it would be nice to publish this before I go on vacation and then start school. I am so blown away by the response to this new story. I hope this chapter makes you want to stick around. **

* * *

_As soon as she was in the door, all the lights went on and there was a huge scream of "Surprise!"_

JJ jumped back, screaming herself. Emily came to the front of the group.

"Surprise," she said, hugging her friend who was shaking.

"What is this?" JJ asked, looking around.

"This is your baby shower," Garcia said, coming up, holding baby AJ one of her twins who had been born about two months earlier, "Surprise."

"I don't even know what to say," JJ said as Emily guided her to a chair.

"Then don't say anything," Emily said.

"Mom," JJ said as her mom walked into the room, "Hi."

"Don't get up," her mom said, going to her daughter, "You need to rest."

"I missed you mom," she said, hugging her mother tight.

"We have another surprise," Garcia said as two more people walked into the room.

"Katie," JJ said as her older sister walked into the room, "And Grace. What are you guys doing here?"

"You don't think I miss my baby sister's baby shower," Katie said, "We wanted to be here and we are planning on coming back when the babies are born just like we did with Henry."

"I missed you Aunt JJ," twelve year old Grace said, hugging her aunt.

"You are so big Grace," JJ said, smiling at her niece.

Just as JJ was about to say something else, she felt a twinge of pain in her stomach, almost like a contraction, but she pasted it off as Braxton-Hicks yet again.

"You alright?" Emily asked, noticing her friend's pain.

"Yeah," JJ said, "Just Braxton-Hicks."

Emily nodded, not exactly believing JJ, but knowing her best friend probably knew her body.

Everyone settled onto the couches and chairs, Garcia holding baby AJ and Emily holding baby JD. Alex Blake, the newest member of the team, set to take JJ's place while she was in maternity leave was also there. Ashley Seaver-Reid was there with baby Ben along with Beth Hotchner.

"Would you like to open the presents?" Emily asked, knowing JJ would only last for about three hours before she would fall asleep.

"Sure," JJ said, smiling at her friend.

"Grace," Emily said, "Could you go get some of the presents for your aunt, please?"

Grace nodded, jumping up and grabbing one of the boxes.

"Will's mom and sister also sent presents," Emily said, "They said they already have visits planned."

"Yep," JJ said, "They will be here in about three months, just after I'm due."

JJ took the box from Grace, opening it.

"This one is from me," Ashley said.

"These are perfect," JJ said, opening the box and finding three sets of Winnie the Pooh crib sheets along with three pairs of soft green crib sheets, "Thank you Ashley."

"You're welcome," Ashley said, smiling at her friend.

Alex's present was next. JJ pulled back the wrapping paper to a box containing two packs of pacifiers, three packs of socks, and three adorable outfits.

"These are so cute," JJ said, looking at the outfits, "Thank you Alex."

"You're welcome," Alex said, smiling at her.

Beth's present was up next, a large box wrapped in ducky wrapping paper. Inside were two sets of three bottles, three packs of three bibs with adorable sayings, a package of swaddling blankets congaing six blankets, and three packages of socks.

"I took Jack shopping with me and he helped pick everything out," Beth explained.

"It's perfect," JJ said, "We will need all of this stuff. Thank you."

The next box was from Will's sister, Caroline. It contained three bath towels with hoods-a frog, a bear, and a duck- a package of baby wash clothes, three bottles of baby shampoo, and three bottles of baby body wash.

"I guess I'll have clean kids," JJ laughed, feeling another pain in her stomach.

"Jen?" he mom asked, seeing the expression that worked its way onto JJ's face.

"I'm fine, Mom," JJ said, smiling once the pain passed, "Let's have another box Grace."

Grace pushed the next box, from Will's mom, over. JJ tore the paper off, gasping when she saw what it was. It was the three-seater stroller she had been looking at for a while, but was waiting to buy.

"Please tell me she didn't mail this," JJ said, knowing the stroller itself was very expensive.

"No," Emily said, "I picked it up from the store yesterday after we got home."

JJ smiled, knowing she would need to call Will's mom later to thank her.

"Mine next," Grace said, handing JJ a box.

JJ opened it, smiling as she lifted the lid. Inside were three small outfits, one with ducks, one with stripes and one with lady bugs.

"I figured you probably would have one girl at least," Grace explained, "And I loved the lady bug one so I got it and it has a gift receipt just in case."

"Thanks Gracie girl," JJ said, smiling at her niece, "It's perfect."

Grace handed JJ another box. "This is from me," Katie said, smiling at her sister.

"I thought the last one was," JJ said, giving her sister a look.

"No," Katie said, "That was from Grace. This is from Greg and me."

JJ nodded, unwrapping the box.

"Katie," JJ said, looking at her sister, "You shouldn't have."

Inside were two car seats identical to the one they had had for Henry.

"I want my nieces and or nephews to be safe," Katie said, "and besides, you spoiled Grace for eight years before Henry and you still do. I need to spoil these kids. I only have four nieces and/or nephews."

"Thank you," JJ said, hugging her sister.

Garcia's present was up next. JJ opened to box to find four packages of newborn diapers and four packs of wipes along with two sets of three onsies.

"Garcia," JJ said, "You shouldn't have."

"I know it's not fun," Garcia said, "But I had the diapers because AJ and JD are in size ones now and we don't need them."

"Alright," JJ said, smiling at her friend.

"Mines next," Emily said as Grace pushed the present close to JJ.

Unwrapping it, she found a baby mat and two bouncy seats.

"I would have got three," Emily said, "But Will said you guys kept Henry's."

"This is perfect," JJ said, smiling at her best friend, "They will love these. I used Henry's all the time."

"Mine's last," her mom said, "But I didn't wrap it because they were too big. Sandy and Grace disappeared, coming back in with two boxes containing high chairs.

"Thank you mom," JJ said, getting up and hugging her mom, "Thank you everyone. This is perfect."

JJ felt another twinge of pain shooting through her stomach that was noticed by everyone.

"JJ," Emily said, "That's three times in a half hour and those look strong. You need to get checked out."

"I'm fine," JJ said, lowering herself back into the chair, "Just a little pain. I've been having Braxton-Hicks for weeks. It's completely normal."

"Alright," Emily said, handing baby JD to Beth, "We have a few games to play. I'll go get the supplies for those."

Emily came back a few minutes later with a box filled with various supplies. She pulled out a photo album and a pack of notecards.

"This is the first game," Emily said, "I asked all your husbands for pictures of you as babies and here they are. They are all numbered and you will each get a notecard to write who you think each picture is. The person who gets the most correct wins a prize. Derek set this up for me so I could play too."

Everyone nodded and began passing the book around, laughing and awing at the pictures. As everyone took turns with the photo album, Emily grabbed the materials for the next game out of the box. Once the book made its way around the circle and everyone answered, Emily revealed the answers, pulling the list Derek had made out of the box. Ashley won the game, getting six of the eight pictures right and winning a baby bottle filled with M and M's.

"Our next game is the baby name game," Emily said, handing out tablets of paper to everyone, "I will roll this letter die I took from our Scatagories game and whatever letter it lands on, you have to think of as many baby names as you can. You will have one minute and the person who has the most names that no one else has, wins a prize."

Just as they were about to start, JJ felt another pain followed by a rush of fluid.

"Um, Emily," JJ said, pushing herself up, a deep blush taking over her cheeks, "I think my waters may have just broken all over your chairs. Sorry."

* * *

**Hope this was a good chapter. Let me know what you think or if you have ideas. Do you guys have opinions on the sexes of JJ's babies or their names? Let me know however you want!**


	3. In the Hospital

**Thank you all so much for your fantastic response to this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"_Um, Emily," JJ said, pushing herself up, "I think my waters may have just broken all over your chairs. Sorry."_

"Oh my gosh, JJ" Emily said, going to her friend as everyone jumped up, "Someone get the car. We need to get to the hospital."

"It's alright Jen," her mom said, seeing the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"I'm not due for almost three months," JJ cried, "They are way too early. Someone call Will."

"I got it," Ashley called as Katie pulled up with a car, "We'll stay here and clean up. Call with progress."

"Will do," Emily said, helping her friend into the back to the car, letting her mom slip in next to her as Emily herself climbed into the front seat.

Grace stayed behind with Penelope, Ashley, Alex, and Beth to clean up the mess and take the items to the LaMontagne house before heading to the hospital. They were all worried for JJ and the babies. Ashley had called Will, telling him that he could drop Henry off at Emily's if he wanted and that she would bring him by later. Will agreed, racing home to grab the things they had packed in order to get ready for the triplets.

"Is Mommy gonna have the babies today?" Henry asked as his dad was turning into Emily's driveway.

"Maybe," Will said, getting the little boy out, "You are gonna stay with Aunt Beth and Aunt Ashley until Momma and Daddy are ready for you to come ok?"

Henry nodded as Will rang the doorbell being greeted by Ashley and baby Ben.

"Thanks for takin' him Ashley," Will said as Henry went inside.

"You're welcome," Ashley said, "Now go to your wife."

Will nodded, jumping in the car. When he arrived at the hospital, he went straight to the floor where Henry had been delivered.

"Jennifer LaMontagne," Will said, approaching the desk, "She is in labor with triplets."

"Relationship?" the nurse asked, looking up at him.

"Husband," Will said as the nurse got up and led him to JJ's room.

"Jayje," he said, seeing her hooked up to an IV, three fetal heart rate monitors, an oxygen mask, and a machine to monitor contractions.

"They're too early, Will," she said, tears in her eyes.

"We'll give you two some time," Sandy Jareau said as she, Katie, and Emily left.

"It's alright," he said, kissing her forehead, "The doctors know what to do."

"Mrs. LaMontagne," her OB, Dr. Mason, said, entering the room, "We are going to try a few things to stop your labor and give these three a better chance. Now I have delivered triplets at 28 weeks which is where you are; however, there always is a risk of complications. We are going to start you on steroids to speed the lung development and give you magnesium to slow the labor. We are hoping to keep them in there at least another two weeks, but because your waters already broke, you risk infection so they may come earlier. We just have to wait and see. If the magnesium doesn't work and your labor continues to progress, I will do a cesarean later today. Any questions?"

"Are my babies going to die?" JJ asked, afraid to look at the doctor.

"We are doing everything we can to keep them healthy. There are always risks, but these three are looking good so far," the doctor said, looking over the contraction history.

JJ nodded, clinging to Will's hand as a life line. "Ok," JJ said, feeling another contraction rip through her body.

"I'll be back in two hours to check you," Dr. Mason said, "Call if anything changes."

"Actually," Will said before the doctor could leave, "Could we have a bucket? She has been really sick for this pregnancy and was sick during her last labor so just in case."

"Of course," the doctor said, going under the sink and grabbing a basin, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Will said, taking it and placing it on the bed by JJ.

JJ spent the next two hours dealing with intense contractions that did not slow down. Will was right, she was sick and threw up four times during the contractions. By the time the doctor came back in, her contractions were three minutes apart.

"You are having these babies today," the doctor said as he checked her, "You are almost fully dilated and I need to get you to the OR in the next half hour."

JJ nodded, face paling as she heard the news.

"We will have the NICU doctors ready for the babies," Dr. Mason said, "A nurse will be in soon."

"Go get the family," JJ said to Will, "I need to see them."

Will nodded as he kissed her forehead. As he left, she sat back, rubbing her stomach.

"Hey guys," she said, talking to her bump, "I guess we're going to meet you today. Daddy is going to be here and your big brother Henry is excited to meet you. The whole family has been waiting for your three. We just want you to be healthy."

Just as JJ finished her little talk with the babies, Will entered followed by the whole crew. Beth, Hotch, Emily, Derek, Ashley, Reid, Rossi, Sandy Jareau, Katie, Grace, and Henry all came in with Will bringing up the rear.

"Hey," Katie said, coming in and placing Henry on the bed, "Big brother came to see his babies one last time before they're born."

"Are the babies coming today?" Henry asked, looking at his mom.

"Yep," JJ said, biting back tears, "They are going to be born in just a little bit."

Henry smiled as he thought about what his mom just said.

"Good luck JJ," Beth said, picking Henry up, "Let's go buddy. You can see the babies in a little bit."

"Love you Mommy," Henry said, "Love you babies."

"See you soon monkey," she said.

"Good luck JJ," Hotch said, following his wife out.

"Are you ready?" Ashley asked, smiling at JJ.

"As ready as I can be," JJ said, smiling, "These three can't seem to wait. Where are all the rest of the kids by the way?"

"Alex took them," Garcia said, "They are fine. We needed to be with you."

Just then, JJ felt another contraction, wincing as the pain ripped through her. Will came and grabbed her hand as she rode out the fifty second contraction. As it passed, JJ looked around at her friends and family.

"Sorry guys," she said, sheepishly smiling.

"JJ," Ashley said, "It's totally normal. We are going to leave you alone. Good luck."

"You know statistically, triplets are born early about 90% of the time so this is completely normal," Reid said, seeing JJ's face go pale, he quickly added, "Good luck."

"Sorry for him," Ashley said, glaring at her husband as they left.

"I wish you the best of luck my sweet," Garcia said, hugging her friend, "See you in recovery. Good luck with this."

"Thanks Penelope," JJ said, hugging her back before her friend and her friend's husband left.

"Can I get you anything?" Emily asked, going to her friend's side.

"Keep an eye on Henry," JJ said, smiling at her, "He loves you and I know these three will too."

"Alright," Emily said, smiling and giving JJ a hug, "See you soon."

"See you soon," JJ said, smiling at her best friend.

"Good luck JJ," Derek said, "If these three are half as amazing as Henry, you will have the perfect kids."

"Thanks Derek," JJ said, smiling as he left.

"Aunt Jenny," Grace said, "Are you ok?"

"Of course sweetheart," JJ said, "The babies are coming, that's all."

"Ok," Grace said, smiling.

"Good luck baby sister," Katie said, hugging her sister, "I'll see you and the triplets in a few hours. I love you."

"Love you too, Kat," JJ said, hugging her sister tightly.

As Katie and Grace left, Sandy went to her daughter's side.

"I know your scared you are baby girl," Sandy said, "But you and these three trouble makers are going to be fine."

"Thanks mom," JJ said, hugging her mother.

"See you soon," her mom said, leaving JJ alone with Will.

"Come here JJ," he said, seeing his wife's tears, "I know how scared you are, but these babies are gonna be fine. They have the best momma in the world. They are gonna be the perfect babies."

"Thanks," she said, hugging him as another contraction ripped through her petite frame. Will grabbed the bucket as he watched his wife's face pale. She threw up again just as the doctor walked in.

"That should stop soon," the doctor said, handing JJ a cap to keep her hair in and handed will a set of sterile garments to put on. "A nurse will come get you when we are ready," the doctor said to Will as a nurse helped JJ into a wheelchair, pushing her away.

"Love you," she called.

"Love you too," he called before putting on the gown and waiting.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any opinions on JJ's babies, names, genders, anything! Also, let me know if you have any ideas. Note: I don't have any experience with any of this motherhood or birthing stuff. I just watch a lot of birthing stories on TV. Thanks!**


	4. Meet the Triple Threat

**Thank so much for the comments and feedback. You are all awesome! Thanks so much.**

* * *

"_A nurse will come get you when we are ready," the doctor said to Will as a nurse helped JJ into a wheelchair, pushing her away. "Love you," she called. "Love you too," he called before putting on the gown and waiting._

JJ was wheeled into an OR. The anesthesiologist put the epidural in her back before helping her lying down on the OR table.

"Can you feel this?" the doctor asked, poking her stomach.

"Just some pressure," JJ said, "Nothing else."

"Good," the doctor said, "Go get the husband."

Will came in, sitting by her head.

"Hey," she said, shaking slightly.

"The shaking is normal," the doctor said, "Just let it happen. We are starting the procedure now. We are cutting back the layer of skin."

JJ smiled at Will. "We're having our babies," JJ said, excitement taking over.

"We are cutting into the muscle layer now," The doctor said, "Uterus exposed. Now we are ready to meet the babies. We are making the incision in the uterus. We have baby C, the singleton. It's a little boy!"

"Our little boy," JJ said, tears in her eyes as she heard him cry and saw him as the doctor lifted him over the covering.

"Baby B," the doctor said a minute later, "Is a little girl!"

"Our little princess," Will said, kissing JJ as the doctor showed the baby to her parents.

"Why isn't she crying?" JJ asked, suddenly panicked. "She needs to be stimulated," the doctor said, "Often the preemies have troubles breathing and cesareans also cause breathing troubles occasionally as well."

Suddenly, a cry filled the room.

"There she is," the doctor said as baby B continued to wail, "And her sister."

The curtain was pulled down for Will and JJ to see the little baby girl who was screaming.

"They all are headed to the NICU," Dr. Mason said, "But the nurses will bring them around to see you first."

"We have three babies," JJ said, tears spilling out of her eyes, "Go with them. Keep them safe. I'm fine."

"Alright," Will said, kissing JJ's head as their little boy was brought around to see her. He was in an isolette ready to be taken to the NICU.

"Hey little man," JJ said as the nurse opened the door and let her touch his hand.

"He's doing well," the nurse said, "We are going to take him upstairs to get him checked though. He will be in the NICU for a while because he is so tiny, just 2lb 5 oz, but he's the biggest of the three."

JJ nodded, tears in her eyes as she watched her little boy be wheeled away to the NICU as will followed behind.

"Here is baby B," the nurse said, wheeling an isolet containing the tiniest baby she had ever seen, "The smallest of the three. She is 1lb 10oz. The tube in her throat is to help her breath. Her breathing is good for a baby of her gestation, but she cannot breath on her own just yet. She is doing very well though."

JJ nodded, touching the baby's little fingers.

"See you soon Mommy," the nurse said as she wheeled her away. Tears were in JJ's eyes as she watched the baby leave.

"Last one," another nurse said, wheeling another isolet containing a tiny baby girl. "Here is baby A," the nurse said, opening the isolet, "She is 2lb even. She is doing well for a baby so young."

"She's perfect," JJ said, smiling as she touched the little baby.

"You can see them soon," the nurse said, wheeling the baby out of the OR.

"I'm almost done here," the doctor said to JJ, "Then you will be taken to recovery and in about four hours, you can see those little babies again."

"Ok," JJ said, knowing it will be a long four hours, "Can I see my family?"

"After about an hour," the doctor said, "You are on some pretty hard meds and you will need to be monitored for a while before you can see them."

That hour was a blur to JJ; she was in and out as she waited for her family. Her mom came in with her sister after what seemed like ten minutes.

"Hey baby girl," her mom said, "The babies are doing well. We saw them through a window. Will is taking good care of them."

"Good," JJ said, "I got to see them for a little bit. I need to see them again."

"You will Jen," Katie said, running a hand over her sister's head.

"Can I see Henry?" JJ asked, wanting to see one of her babies.

"Of course," Katie said, "Do you want one of us to bring him in or Emily?"

"I want to see Em," JJ said, "Sorry."

"Don't worry sweetie," her mom said, "We'll be back later."

JJ nodded as her mom and sister left. Emily entered with Henry who was carrying three little teddy bears.

"Mommy," he said, smilng at her. "

Hey monkey," JJ said, smilng at her little boy.

"Did the babies come?" Henry asked, trying to get out of Emily's arms.

"Yep," JJ said, smiling at her little boy, "You can come in bed with Mommy if you are very careful not to bump my stomach."

Henry nodded as Emily carefully lowered Henry onto the bed. He snuggled into her side, just relaxing into her.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked, sitting down next to her in a chair.

"Exausted," JJ said, "A little off. The epidural messes with you."

Emily nodded, smiling at her friend.

"Em," JJ said, "I want you to be the godmother of our oldest daughter. She's tiny, the littelest of the three and doesn't have a name yet, but I want you to be her godmother."

"Oh, JJ," MEily said, looking at her friend, "I would be honored."

JJ smiled, holding Henry tightly, "Thank you."

"Have you decided on names?" Emily asked.

"I need to get a better look at them," JJ said, "I have name ideas, but I need to see their faces."

"I understand," Emily said, "I'll go and let someone else come in."

"Thanks for bringing Henry," JJ said as Emily picked up the four year old, "I love you Monkey."

"Love you Mommy," Henry said, smiling at her and handing her the three bears, "These are for the babies."

"Thanks buddy," she said, as Emily left with Henry.

Over the next three hours, everyone came in. JJ and Will had decided that Emily and Derek would be one set of godparents, Rossi and Ashley another, and Hotch and Katie another. JJ told each person and they all were very honored.

Finally, Will and a nurse entered JJ's room.

"Can I go now?" JJ asked, eager to see the babies.

"Yes," the nurse said, "But before we go, the NICU doctors want to come talk to you and explain everything . The babies are healthy for babies born at 28 weeks."

JJ nodded, looking to Will. "Are they perfect?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"They are perfect," Will said, "Tiniest things I've ever seen, but perfect."

Tears flowed down JJ's face as Will talked.

* * *

**The babies are finally here! Yeah! Let me know if you have any good name ideas. I have a few picked out, but am always looking for different ones. Thanks so much. Reviews/criticism/comments always welcome in reviews or PM. Thanks so much!**


	5. And Their Names Are

**Thank you all so so much for your support and patience with me. You are all awesome. I read every review and take it into account when writing these stories. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

"_They are perfect," Will said, "Tiniest things I've ever seen, but perfect." Tears flowed down JJ's face as Will talked._

"Hello," a doctor said, walking in, "Hope I'm not interrupting. My name is Dr. Jessica Whitman. I am the NICU doctor for baby A, your youngest girl. She is in good shape for such a little baby. She is on a ventilator to help her lungs because they are still developing. She is also on a feeding tube because her muscle tone is not developed enough for sucking. She is also slightly jaundice, so she is going to be under black lights for a few hours every day to aid in that. She is under a warmer because most preemies have trouble with temperature control. She is hooked up to many cords and machines, but you can still see her."

JJ nodded, taking it all in.

"Thank you," JJ said, "Can I hold her?"

"I'm sorry," Dr. Whitman said, "Not yet. She is too fragile. You can touch her though."

JJ nodded, holding Will's hand. "Thank you," Will said as the doctor left as another one came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ryan Chapman," he said, shaking JJ's hand, "I am your son's doctor. He is doing well. He is on a C-pap machine right now to help him breath. It pretty much pushes air in his lungs and helps him breath because his lungs need a little extra support. He is also on a feeding tube to aid help him gain weight. He looks good right now, but unfortunately, you can't hold him yet. He needs to stay in a warmer to keep him warm."

"Alright," JJ said, smiling at him, "Is he healthy?"

"Right now he is," the doctor said, "But often with preemies, there are problems that arise later. All three of them are at risk, but he looks good now."

JJ nodded as the doctor left. A few minutes later, another doctor came in.

"Hello, name is Jenna DeMarco and I am your middle daughter's doctor. She is a little peanut. She is on a vent to help her breath along with a feeding tube. She is under a warmer to keep her body temperature regulated. She can't be held because she is too small but she is strong. She looks good right now. Are you ready to go see them?"

JJ nodded as a nurse brought a wheelchair and helped JJ into it. Will held her hand as she was pushed down the hall and to the NICU. They were given gowns and masks, washing their hands before entering a place they were prepared to spend many of their days. JJ held her breath as she prepared to meet her little angels.

"Here is baby A, your youngest," the nurse said, wheeling JJ up to the isolette.

"She is perfect," JJ said, tears in her eyes as she put her hand into the isolette and touching the babies tiny fingers, "What should we name her?"

"What name do you like?" Will asked, looking in the isolette.

"Savannah," JJ said, "Savannah Joy. I know we never talked about it, but I think that's her name."

"I think it's perfect," Will said, kissing JJ's head.

"Hi Savannah," JJ said, "I'm your mommy. I love you sweetie. You are doing so well."

"Hi princess," Will said, putting his hand in. He pulled off his wedding ring, slipping it over her hand and up her arm to her bicep. The ring was huge compared to the baby's small arms.

Tears were in JJ's eyes as she saw just how tiny her baby was. This little one had gotten the middle name after her sister, the one whom she had lost when she was just eleven. Patricia Joy would have been so happy with the triplets, would have loved being an aunt. JJ brushed the tears off her face as she studied her little girl.

"Ready to see your next little girl?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," JJ said as the nurse pushed her to the next isolette.

"Hi peanut," JJ said, touching the baby's tiny stomach.

"I like the name Charlotte Emily," Will said, "Charlotte means petite and this little one definitely is a little peanut."

JJ smiled at the baby. "Hi Charlotte," JJ said, "You are such a little peanut. I love you so much."

"Hi Charlotte," Will said, running his finger over his daughter's little arm. She let out a little squeak and moved slightly.

"She knows it's her daddy," JJ said, smiling at Will, "And how fitting that her name is Charlotte Emily because Em is her godmother."

Will smiled at his little daughter. "Ready to see our son?" Will asked JJ.

"Yes," JJ said, beginning to feel the effects of the C-section.

"Here he is," Will said, "Our big boy."

"Hi," JJ said, running her hand over the little boy's head, noting the hair he had, blonde just like hers, "You need a name little man."

"You choose," Will said, smiling as he watched his wife with the little baby.

"How about Jamison William?" JJ said, looking at Will with tears in her eyes.

"I think it's perfect," Will said, kissing her.

They spent a few more minutes with the babies before JJ had to go back to her room. It was getting late and JJ was exhausted after the long day. She slept as well as she could in the hospital that night, Will by her side the whole time.

* * *

**They have names! I hope you like them! Let me know what you want to hear next or if there is another story idea you have! Thanks so much.**


	6. Day 1

**Here it is! The next chapter of this story! Thank you all so much for the fantastic response to this! I am trying to update as much as possible but with school and extracurriculars, it is pretty hard. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

The next morning, she was in some pain, but all she wanted was to see her babies. After an exam by her OB, she was free to spend the day with the triplets.

"Can you call Mom and Katie and see if they can bring Henry around later to meet the babies?" JJ asked Will as she was wheeled into the NICU.

"Of course," he said, kissing her forehead before she scrubbed up and he stayed in the hall to call.

"Hello," Dr. Whitman said as JJ came in, "I was just examining this little one who I see has been named Savannah."

"How's she doing?" JJ asked, lifting herself from the chair and going to the isolette where her youngest was.

"She's good," Dr. Whitman said, "She is stable and looking good. Her jaundice is getting better which is good. I hear a slight murmur in her heart, but that is common in infants, especially preemies. It should close on its own, but I want to do an echocardiogram on her which is just a test with an ultrasound type machine on her heart. It poses no risks to her health and will just let me make sure she is healthy."

"Alright," JJ said, nodding, hand on Savannah's back.

"Don't worry about it," Dr. Whitman said, touching JJ's shoulder, "She is a fighter."

JJ nodded, smiling at the doctor. JJ then moved on to the next isolette where Charlotte was sleeping.

"Hi Charli," JJ said, using a nickname that she loved, "It's Mommy. I'm here and your big brother is going to be here soon. You are going to get lots of visitors. Everyone has been waiting for you three and you decided to let them see you sooner than Mommy wanted. I love you so much peanut."

Charlotte grunted and threw her hand out near JJ, opening her little eyes for the first time JJ had seen. Her eyes were blue just like JJ's.

"There you are peanut," JJ said, looking at her little girl, memorizing her every feature.

"Hello," Dr. DeMarco said, coming up behind JJ.

"Hi," JJ said, sitting down in a chair as she began to feel the effects of standing.

"I came to check your little on," Dr. DeMarco said, picking up the chart, "I see she is Charlotte. That's adorable."

"Thanks," JJ said, "My husband picked it because it means petite. How is she doing today?"

"Based on her numbers and stats, she looks amazing," the doctor said, reviewing the chart, "She clearly knows her mommy."

JJ smiled, looking at her little peanut.

"I think she looks good," Dr. DeMarco said, "I will be around later to check again."

JJ nodded, getting up and moving to the next isolette counting her son, she noticed he now had a vent in just like his sisters.

"Hey Jamison," she said, stroking his hand, "Looks like you had a rough night little man."

"He just needs more support than we thought," Dr. Chapman said, coming up next to JJ, "But he's a fighter. He'll be fine. His O2 was just a bit lower than we would have liked to we switched him to a vent."

"How is he looking other than that?" JJ asked, looking at her baby son.

"He looks really good," Dr. Chapman said, picking up the chart, "And I love the name Jamison. That's my four year old's name."

"Really?" JJ said, giving the doctor a smile, "We have a four year old too. Henry. My husband is actually calling my mom so he can come meet these guys."

"I hope I get the chance to meet him," Dr. Chapman said, turning to go, "And don't worry about the vent with Jamison."

JJ nodded, stroking the baby's little fingers. Will came up next to her a few minutes later.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said, kissing her gently, "My momma called to check on you guys and Emily wanted to know if we needed anything and to ask if she could come see these little guys later."

"Are Henry and Mom and Katie and Grace coming?" JJ asked, looking at her husband.

"In about an hour," Will said, glancing at his baby son, "I see Jamison is on a vent now. What happened?"

"His O2 dropped and he needed the vent," JJ said, looking at her baby son, "But the doctor said it's normal for preemies."

Will nodded, stroking the baby's soft back.

"Are you the triplets parents?" a nurse asked as she walked over to Jameson's isolette.

"Yes ma'am," Will said, looking at her.

"Would you like to change their diapers?" the nurse asked, taking out the tiniest diaper JJ had ever seen.

"Sure," JJ said, taking the diaper and wipes the nurse handed her.

"It's just like a normal change," the nurse said, seeing JJ's hesitation, "He's just tinier."

JJ nodded, carefully undoing the old diaper, sliding the new one under before pulling the old one off and wiping the baby with a wipe that was warm.

"We warm the wipes to prevent chills," the nurse explained, seeing JJ's surprised expression.

JJ nodded as she finished the change, tossing the diaper in the little bag the nurse had before going to wash her hands.

"You each can do one of the girls if you want," the nurse said, handing a diaper to JJ and one to Will.

Will went to Savannah's isolette and JJ went to Charlotte's. They each changed the baby they had in front of them, smiling at each other when they finished.

"You guys have clearly had practice," the nurse said, "That was flawless."

"We have a four year old," JJ said, "He was never this tiny, but we went through our fair share of diapers."

The nurse smiled. "When are we going to be able to hold them?" JJ asked, craving the skin to skin, "And is it possible for me to breast feed them soon?"

"You won't be able to hold them until they are off the vents," the nurse said apologetically, "And you can pump and we will give the babies the milk. They are too small for breast feeding. Do you plan to breast feed when they are ready?"

"I planned to until I went back to work, then I would pump," JJ said, "But I probably won't breast feed because I only have so much maternity leave and I work all over the country as an FBI agent."

"I see," the nurse said, "Well, you can pump now and we can feed them your milk. It is the best thing for them."

JJ nodded, turning to will. "I'm going to go try to pump," JJ said, turning to Will, "I want to at least try to give these babies something."

"You already gave them everything they need," Will said, kissing her.

JJ relaxed into a hug he offered, simply allowing herself to enjoy a minute with her husband.

"I will be back in a while," JJ said, releasing the hug, "Keep them safe."

"Always," Will said, "Now go. You have nothing to worry about."

JJ walked back to her room, pulling her breast pump out of her bag. She quickly set it up. She attached the pump, frustrated as only a small amount of milk came. It had taken her three days to get her milk in with Henry so she wasn't shocked. She took the bottle that barely had any liquid and dumped it down the drain, knowing she would need to keep pumping every few hours to help her babies.

She then headed back to the NICU. She noticed that both Will and Savannah were gone and she felt panic set in.

"Excuse me?" she asked a nurse who was checking another baby across the room, "Do you know where Savannah LaMontagne was taken."

"Are you JJ?" the nurse asked, looking to her.

"Yes," JJ said, still feeling panicked.

"Your husband went with her to the cardiac floor to get an echo. They will be back within an hour, don't worry."

"Thank you," JJ said, breathing a sigh of relief that her baby was alright, just getting the test the doctor had already explained to her earlier.

JJ was terrified that her baby girl would have something wrong with her, but she tried to push that to the back of her mind as she approached Jamison's isolette.

"Hi Jamie," she said, running a hand over his arm, "I'm your mommy. Your big brother is going to be here soon to meet you. He has been waiting to meet you for a long time. I can't wait to hold you. I love you little buddy."

"Are you the mother of the triplets that were born yesterday?" a woman asked, coming up behind her.

* * *

**Who is this woman? I promise she isn't going to do anything harmful or bad to the family. Hope you are enjoying getting to meet the triplets as much as I am enjoying writing about them. Next chapter involves more of JJ's family and Emily! Yeah! Any ideas or comments please review or PM. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Babies meet Henry

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favorites. They are so sweet! I have had major ideas for this story so I plan to upload about once a week for a while. If school did not exist, it would be way more often, but alas, I have much school work. Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

_"Are you the mother of the triplets that were born yesterday?" a woman asked, coming up behind her._

"Yeah," JJ said, "I'm Jennifer Jareau-LaMontagne. Who are you?"

"My name is Amelia Ruben," the woman said, holding out her hand, "My little girl, Ryan Grace, was born 15 days ago. She was 14 weeks early and I've spent every day here since. Her isolette is right over there."

For the first time since being in the NICU, JJ realized there was about 10 other isolettes in the unit, most of which contained tiny babies not unlike her own.

"How is she doing?" JJ asked, realizing that she and Will weren't alone.

"She is a fighter," Amelia said, glancing toward her daughter's isolette, "She is on a vent and lost some weight after she was born, but she's doing well."

"Wow," JJ said, "I can't imagine if these guys lost weight. They are already so little. How big was Ryan when she was born?"

"1lb. 4 oz." Amelia said, "She dropped to 15 oz. and the doctors didn't think she would make it, but in the past three days, she has started putting it back on. She was 1lb 3 oz. this morning."

"I can't even imagine," JJ said, looking at Jamie and Charli, "My littlest is 1 lb. 8 oz. and she seems so tiny."

"What are their names?" Amelia asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course not," JJ said, "This little man is Jamison or Jamie. The next isolette is Charlotte or Charli, and Savannah is having an echocardiogram done to see if she has a hole in her heart."

"Those are adorable names," Amelia said, peaking at baby Jamie, "Are they your firsts?"

"No," JJ said, "We have a son, Henry, who is four. HE is coming here in a little bit with his grandma and aunt. DO you have any others?"

"No," Amelia said, "Just Ryan. Her dad, my husband, is in the Marines and is deployed. He was supposed to be back for her birth, but she came way earlier than we expected so he missed it. He is coming back in two months. He has seen her over Skype, though."

"I can't even imagine," JJ said, "My husband had been here with me the whole time and I don't know what I would do without him."

"It's been hard," Amelia said, showing a bit of her emotions, "But I know he'll be back soon."

"Do you have family around?" JJ asked, not seeing anyone else with her.

"No," Amelia said, "My parents are in a nursing home and neither one of us has siblings. It's just been me and Ryan."

"That must be hard," JJ said, feeling sorry for this woman and deciding to try to talk with her as their kids remained in the NICU.

"A little," Amelia admitted, "but the other women from my husband's unit are very helpful and take really good care of us. We are doing alright."

"That's good," JJ said, smiling at the other woman.

"I need to go," Amelia said, "Time for Ryan's change and flip. See you soon."

"You too," JJ said, turning back to her own little babies.

She decided to sit in a chair that was positioned between the two because her stomach was aching from the cesarean and she needed to rest a bit. She just sat, thinking about her little babies and the family she and Will had created. She had been sitting for about ten minutes when a nurse came up to her.

"Your family is here to see the babies," the nurse said, "We have to give them brief temperature checks to insure they are not sick. As long as they pass, they will be in in a minute."

"Thank you," JJ said, smiling at the nurse.

She knew that no one who was sick was allowed near the babies and the doctor had told her their immune systems could be compromised for up to two years because of their prematurity. She knew it would be hard if she was sick and couldn't see them. She also knew if Henry got sick, it would be hard not to be near him.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a little voice.

"Mommy," she heard an all too familiar voice call. In came Henry, smiling a huge smile.

"Hi monkey," she said as her mom held him back to keep him from hurting her.

"I missed you Mommy," Henry said quietly, remembering the instructions the nurse had given him about not making too much noise.

"I missed you too Monkey," she said.

"Hug?" he asked, looking at her with his adorable eyes.

"Gently," she said as he hugged her. It hurt some, but her little boy was worth it.

"Hi Jen," her mom said as JJ got up.

"Hi mom," JJ said, gently hugging her mom, "Hi Katie, Hi Grace."

"Hi Aunt Jenny," Grace said, "Are these the babies?"

"Yep," JJ said, smiling proudly.

"One is missing," Katie said, noting that there were only two isolettes.

"She is getting an echocardiogram to check the hole in her heart," JJ explained, "Will went with her. They should be back soon."

"A hole in her heart?" Sandy Jareau asked.

"The doctor said they see it all the time in preemies," JJ explained, "It should fix itself." Everyone noticeably relaxed as JJ explained.

"So," Katie said, "Do my nieces and nephew have names yet?"

"Oh yeah," JJ said, forgetting not everyone knew her babies names, "This is our big boy, Jamison William, or Jamie for short."

"I want to see," Henry said, standing on his tiptoes.

Katie picked him up and he looked at the baby.

"Why's he in there?" Henry asked, looking at the little boy.

"Cause he was early," JJ explained, "And he needs to get bigger before he can come out."

Henry nodded, not completely understanding but his grandma and Aunt Katie had been saying that too so he decided it was important.

"He's so little," Grace said, peering at her baby cousin.

"He's the biggest of the three," JJ said, smiling, "2lb 5oz."

"That's so little," her mom said.

"If you think he's little," JJ said, leading them to the next isolette, "Meet Charlotte Emily, Charli, out little peanut. 1lb 8oz."

"She's tiny," Henry said, peering at his sister.

"Does Emily know about the name yet?" Katie asked her sister as she studied the tiny baby.

"Not yet," JJ said, "She is coming by this afternoon."

Katie nodded as the door to the NICU opened and in came Will and a nurse with Savannah.

"Hello everyone," Will said as the nurse reattached Savannah to the automatic vent.

"How is she?" JJ asked, going to Will.

"She is good," Will said, "It's just a small hole that they are going to monitor, but it should heal itself by the time she is one."

JJ breathed a sigh of relief, letting her weight rest on Will before going to Savannah's isolette. Will gathered the family, picking Henry up, as JJ stroked Savannah's arm, tears in her eyes.

"This is our youngest," Will said, bringing them all around, "Tell them her name Jayje."

"This is Savannah," JJ said, "Savannah Joy."

Tears filled both Sandy and Katie's eyes when they heard the name. Patricia Joy was Katie's twin sister and her death had hit her harder than the rest of the family.

"It's perfect," Katie said, giving JJ a light hug.

"This is your goddaughter," JJ explained to Katie.

"She is perfect," Katie said, wiping the tears from her eyes as she looked at the baby.

"Jen," her mom said, pulling her to her, "I love you so much and I know Patty would have been proud of how you are living your life."

"Thanks Mom," JJ said, smiling at her mom through tears.

Henry was completely in awe of the babies, constantly wanting to be held up to see one of them until a nurse got him a step stool that he could move around. He was so thrilled that he was allowed to touch Jamie's hand and that Charli threw out her arm when he talked to her. He told the babies everything about everything, from his cars to the house to Mommy and Daddy.

At noon when a nurse told JJ she needed to go back to Maternity for lunch, Henry almost started crying because Sandy and Katie wanted to leave. However, the promise of a milkshake from McDonald's got him to leave with minimal fuss, only after telling each on the triplets goodbye and promising to come again soon.

JJ went back to her room where she was given lunch and pain meds. The meds weren't strong, but they helped take the edge of her pain. She tried to pump again, but again, not much came. JJ was frustrated, but after talking with Will and her doctor, she realized she would just have to be patient. After lunch, JJ fell asleep for about an hour, exhausted from the long few days she had had.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Any ideas are always welcome as is feedback! Thanks so much for reading! **


	8. Emily Comes for a Visit

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for reading this story! I came up with an idea for this just after I published last week so big things are coming for the triple threat and the whole LaMontagne family. If this chapter gets more than ten reviews, I will publish a new chapter Wednesday to reveal my future plans. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

When she woke up, Will was gone, but there was a note next to her bed.

_Hello beautiful,_

_I went back to the NICU to see the babies. Get some rest. You are the best momma our kids could ever have. I love you. See you soon._

_Love, Will_

JJ smiled as she read the note. Will had a new way to make her fall in love with him every single day. He was her rock and her confidant.

"How are you?" a nurse asked, startling JJ out of her thoughts.

"I'm doing alright," JJ said, shifting in her bed as she set Will's note down next to her.

"Are you in any pain?" the nurse asked, looking at JJ's chart and IV.

"Some," JJ said, "Can I go back to the NICU soon?"

"Your doctor would like you to rest a bit more," the nurse said as JJ's face fell, "I know it's hard. I had one in there once myself. I promise they are getting the best care possible. And your husband is with them. They are alright."

JJ nodded, wiping at the tears that were falling. This was the part of pregnancy she had forgotten about, the raging hormones after the birth.

"Oh," the nurse said, looking at the door, "It seems you have a visitor."

"Hi JJ," Emily said, walking into the room, "Is this a bad time? I can come back."

"No," JJ said, "You can stay. I'm stuck here for a while anyways."

"Ok," Emily said, coming in as the nurse left, "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," JJ said as Emily sat down next to her, "But I wouldn't change it for the world. They are perfect."

"I can't wait to meet them," Emily said, handing JJ a bag, "This is for them and something for you."

"Thank you Emily," JJ said, taking the bag, "you didn't need to do that. You just got me all that stuff for the baby shower."

"But now I know that you have two little girls and a boy," Emily said, "so I needed to get them something."

JJ smiled as she pulled the tissue paper back. Inside were three onsies. One was black and said FBI, Farts, Burps, Insomnia. Another was purple and said Daddy's Princess. And the last one was pink and said Cute as a Button.

"These are adorable," JJ said, smiling at Emily, "I love the black one."

"I had another one picked out, but I saw that one and it was too perfect to pass up," Emily explained, smiling.

JJ peaked back in the bag, pulling out a shirt for herself. It was a soft, button down that would be perfect for when she finally could hold her babies.

"Thank you Emily," JJ said, giving her friend a light hug.

"You're welcome," Emily said, "Now, can I know their names?"

"Of course," JJ started, but was cut off by her doctor coming in.

"Good afternoon," she greeted cheerfully, "I see you have a guest."

"Yes," JJ said, "This is my friend, Emily Prentiss."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Prentiss," the doctor said, "JJ, I just need to check your incision and then you are free to head back to the NICU if you would like."

"Thank you," JJ said, grateful that she could again be with her babies.

JJ was checked and given the go ahead to see the babies as long as she did not stand as long as she had earlier. JJ agreed and Emily pushed her to the NICU in a wheelchair. They both scrubbed and gowned up, going in to see Will stroking Savannah's little hand and talking gently to her.

"Hello Emily," he said, looking up, "Glad you could come by."

He kissed JJ gently, smiling at her.

"How are they?" JJ asked, anxious to hear anything about her little ones.

"They are good," Will said, "They had a feedin' and rotated so they don't get stiff."

"May I?" Emily asked, looking at the isolettes.

"Of course," Will and JJ said.

"This is Savannah Joy," JJ said as Emily walked over to the isolette, "Named after my sister."

"She is so little," Emily said, peering into the isolette, "Can I touch her?"

"Of course," JJ said, smiling at her friend, "She's not even our littlest."

"JJ," Emily said, "She is gorgeous."

"Thank you," JJ said, smiling, "Would you like to meet your goddaughter?"

"Of course," Emily said as Will pushed JJ to the next isolette.

"This," JJ said as Emily lifted the blanket that had been covering the isolette, "Is Charlotte Emily, or Charli."

"JJ," Emily said as tears filled her eyes, "I don't even know what to say. I'm honored. Thank you."

"You have been there for me through everything," JJ said, "You saved my family. You are my best friend."

Emily hugged JJ before studying the tiny baby.

"She is littler than Savannah," Emily said, stroking Charli's arm.

"Charli's our tiniest," Will said, "Charlotte means petite which is why we chose it."

Emily nodded, looking at the little girl.

"Would you like to meet our big boy?" Will asked after a few minutes.

"Of course," Emily said, taking her eyes off of her goddaughter.

"Here he is," JJ said, "Jamison William or Jamie."

"He is adorable," Emily said, touching his little hand.

Jamison moved his hand and grunted slightly as Emily touched him.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," Will said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He kissed JJ and they exchanged a few words before her left.

"Has Henry seen them yet?" Emily asked, studying the baby.

"Yep," JJ said, "He came earlier with my mom and sister. He loves them already."

"He is going to be such a good brother," Emily said, smiling.

JJ nodded, looking over her little boy.

"Have you gotten to hold them yet?" Emily asked as JJ sat down in a chair next to Savannah's isolette and Emily sat in one next to her.

"Not until they are off their vents," JJ said, looking away from Emily, "But hopefully soon. Right now, touch is all we get."

"I can't even imagine not being able to hold them," Emily said shaking her head back and forth.

"It's not easy," JJ confessed, "But I know I will get to hold them soon. They just need to get stronger."

Emily nodded as she stared at the isolettes.

"How are things going with you and Derek?" JJ asked Emily as they sat.

"Really well," Emily said, smile crossing her lips as she thought of her boyfriend, "This is the longest relationship I've been in since, well, I guess since Ian. It's nice."

JJ smiled at her friend, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," Emily said, smile dancing on her lips.

"And how is Declan?" JJ asked.

"He is doing really well," Emily said, "He finishes school in June so about two months. Then he's home for the summer. He is in lacrosse right now and I try to go see his games when we're in town."

"That's great," JJ said, "does he still like boarding school?"

"Yes," Emily said, "He loves being with his friends all the time, but we both agreed that once he is in high school, he is going to go to a private high school that is not a boarding school."

"Is there any reason?" JJ asked. She and will had been discussing options for Henry for school and were considering all options and opinions.

"It has been convenient especially when I didn't live with him," Emily explained, "But now that I have full custody and by high school, he will be old enough to stay home alone during the day when I'm working, I feel it will be best for both of us."

JJ nodded. The previous summer, Declan had stayed with Will and Henry or Beth and Jack when the team was out of town. Garcia had also taken him a few times when the other two were unavailable. She also knew from Will that Declan was extremely helpful and loved playing with Henry when Will needed to work on something else.

"Emily," JJ said, "After my maternity leave is over, do you think Declan would be interested in helping Will look after these three and Henry for the summer when we are on cases? We would pay him for it. It would be such a big help to Will."

"I would have to ask him," Emily said, "But I'm sure he would. You don't need to pay him. You know he loves Henry and I'm sure he will love these three too."

"Just let me know what he says," JJ said, "And we would pay him. He would be helping Will out a ton."

"Alright," Emily said, not convinced, but willing to let JJ think that paying her son would happen, "I'll ask him next time I talk to him which should be later today. He sys to tell you congratulations by the way. I told him about the triplets when we talked last night."

JJ smiled just as Will walked back in the NICU.

"Hey ya'll," he said, coming up behind JJ.

"Hello Will," Emily said, smiling and getting up, "I'm gonna get going. I have so get home. Congratulations to both of you. I will be back another day."

"Thanks for coming Em," JJ said as Emily gave her a hug, "See you later."

"Bye Emily," Will said, offering a hug to her, "Thank you for comin'."

"Good luck with these three," Emily said before leaving.

Will took her space in the chair next to his wife. "How are you doin' cher?" he asked, rubbing her arm.

"I'm doing alright," she said, smiling at him.

"You don't have to lie to me Jayje," he said, kissing her hand, "I know something's botherin' you."

"I am in some pain," she confessed, "But mostly I am just scared Will. I'm scared for the babies, that they're not going to be alright."

Tears were flowing then and he reached over, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"I know," he said, kissing her hand, "I know. But they are alright now. They are doing well."

She nodded, calming herself as he spoke. She smiled at him, wanting desperately to just be in his arms, but her incision was hurting too much for her to sit in his lap.

"Let's go back to your room," he said, helping her up, "These three are alright. You need to take care of yourself."

She nodded as he helped her into her wheelchair and they left the NICU. Back in her room, he helped her into bed before going to pull a chair up next to her.

"No," she said, moving to one side of the bed.

He knew what she wanted and climbed in next to her, stroking her hair as she put her head in his chest. She slowly fell asleep, dreaming of the day she would finally get to hold her babies.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Remember 10 reviews=early publication and future plans revealed! I love hearing from you guys! Hope you have a great week!**


	9. Off the Vent

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. The proposal still stands. 10 reviews and an update by Wednesday. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the day of the triplet's birth and it was finally the day she had been waiting for. Savannah was coming off her vent and she would be able to hold her for the first time. There had been a few setbacks since their birth. The doctors had been concerned that Charli and Savannah weren't gaining weight as fast or growing as quickly as Jamie. While Jamie had put on a pound and a half, the girls struggled to put on four ounces each. The doctors were running genetic test to see if the girls had something going on. However, Savannah was improving in her lung function quicker than even Jamie and was going to be the first on off the vent and on oxygen.

JJ had barely slept the night before in anticipation. All she wanted was to hold her little girl and know she was alright. She had been at the NICU every day since their birth, bringing Henry with her most days. He had gotten sick a few days before however, and Emily had offered to take him so JJ and Will could stay healthy for the babies. JJ had thanked her profusely, feeling awful that she couldn't be there for her little boy, but knowing her babies needed her as well. She had finally gotten her milk in about four days after they were born and she pumped regularly for them.

Will was on a twenty four hour shift and had said he would come to see Savannah at three when his shift ended. She got up at five am and did her normal morning exercise which included going for a three mile run. She had just been cleared to exercise again about three days before. She had needed to let her incision heal, but not being able to run or exercise in some way had almost killed her. Derek had offered to give her more hand-to-hand before she went back and help her brush up on her old skills. When she got back from her run, she showered and made breakfast, eating in silence.

Henry was still at Emily's. They had skyped the night before. He still had a cough and was still running a fever according to Emily who was starting to look run down herself. JJ's heart broke and she had ended up in tears by the end of the call. She knew it was best for all of them, but she hated leaving him all the same.

It was nearly 7 when she was completely ready for the day. She had on a pair of jeans and a light purple blouse that had buttons down the front. The nurses had recommended it because she could easily unbutton and put the babies on her chest. She knew the NICU didn't open until 8 and the hospital was a twenty minute drive on a bad day. She decided to make sure the babies' room was ready for the millionth time since they were born.

When she had arrived home from the hospital, she found, much to her surprise that her family and friends had come over and put everything from the baby shower away with some instruction from Will. The beds all had the Winnie the Pooh sheets on them. The dresser was filled with socks, outfits, some hand-me-downs from Henry, pacifiers, onsies, and blankets. The cabinets under their changing table were stuffed with diapers and wipes as well as various ointments and lotions for the babies. Will had put up three hooks with the towels on them. There was also a rocking chair in the corner opposite the closet. Next to it was a little bookshelf filled with soft books and other stories Henry had decided to let his siblings have. Atop the bookshelf was a Winnie the Pooh lamp and a red leather planner. It was specially designed for caretakers of triplets to keep track of their schedules, feedings, sleepings, and diaper changes. Will and JJ both knew getting these kids on a schedule would be the only way to stay sane once all three were home.

She spent a few minutes in the nursery, simply making sure everything was perfect. She then decided to leave for the hospital. She knew she would be early, but she was so ready to get there that she didn't care.

Over the past three weeks, everyone had come to see the babies. Will's mom flew in, his sister and her family came up, the team had come to visit whenever they could and Will's coworkers had also dropped by. She loved the company, but some days, she just wanted to be with her babies. She had also grown closer to Amelia, the other woman from the NICU. Her daughter Ryan had started growing again and her breathing improved. She had come off her vent the day before and Amelia had been in tears as she held the baby. JJ had also met her husband via Skype one day. He was a very nice man and JJ decided they needed to keep in contact even after the babies were released from NICU.

As she pulled into the parking lot, JJ could barely contain her excitement. She went into the hospital, following the same route she did every other day. She was twenty minutes early so she had to wait in the waiting area.

While there, she decided to call Derek and see how Henry was doing. She knew he had spent the night to help Emily with Henry and also knew Derek was up before Emily.

"Hello," he said, answering after the fifth ring.

"Hey Derek," she said, "How are you?"

"I'm doing well this morning," he said, smile evident in his voice, "I'm guessing you called to check on your son?"

"Yeah," JJ said, "How is he doing?"

"His fever is down," Derek said, "It was about 99.8 when I checked it in last. His couch is also dying down."

"Is he up?" JJ asked, hoping to talk to her son.

"He and Em are still in bed," Derek said, "I figured let them sleep. We have the day off because it's the weekend."

"Derek," JJ said, sensing he was leaving something out, "Is Emily alright?"

"Kinda," he said, trying not to lie to JJ. He knew her hormones were still all over the place and didn't want to upset her.

"Derek," she said, impatient tone coming out.

"She's sick," Derek said, "She started running a fever in the middle of the night, she has a couch and runny nose too."

"I'm so sorry," JJ said, "Would you like me to come get Henry?"

"No," Derek said, "I have experience with sick people. I can handle it. You just take care of the triple threat ok?"

"Alright," JJ said, "I'll let you go. Thank you for watching Henry and sorry he got Em sick."

"It's no problem," Derek said, "See you later."

JJ hung up, still having fifteen minutes to wait. She decided to go into the nursing mother's room and pump. By the time she finished that, it was finally eight. She was given the usual health check before entering the NICU.

"Good morning Mrs. LaMontagne," Dr. Whitman said, greeting her as she walked in, "Savannah look good and I want to take her off the vent as we planned."

"Alright," JJ said excitement evident in her voice.

"Krista," Dr. Whitman called to one of her nurses, "I need you for an extubation on Savannah LaMontagne."

The nurse walked over, pulling out an oxygen nasal cannula for the baby.

"She will need this," the doctor said, "Just in case for a few hours at least."

JJ nodded as the nurse and doctor prepared the extubation. As they pulled the tube out, Savannah let out a cry. Her oxygen numbers stayed in the high nineties and she looked good.

"I want you to hold off on the oxygen," Dr. Whitman instructed the nurse, "She seems to be stable, but if those stats drop below 95%, she goes on the nasal."

"Alright," the nurse said before turning to JJ, "Would you like to hold her?"

JJ nodded as she took a seat in the chair next to Savannah's isolette. She unbuttoned a few buttons of her shirt and the nurse laid the tiny baby's body on it, quickly covering her with a blanket.

"What should I do?" JJ asked, staring in awe at the little baby on her chest.

"Just hold her," the nurse said, "Talk to her. Just like you did with your older son. She's just smaller."

JJ nodded as she held Savannah near her, feeling the little baby move on her chest. Savannah was still tiny, only about 2lb 3oz. As JJ studied her, she noticed the little girl had a very small chin, something JJJ hadn't noticed with the vent in. Her forehead also seemed a bit out of proportion, but JJ figured she would grow into it. She had a tiny amount of blonde hair on her head. JJ rubbed her back gently through the blanket.

"Hello baby girl," she said, smiling at her, "Mommy's so happy she gets to hold you. I have waited so long for this. You are so perfect my darling girl. And Daddy will be here later to hold you too. You are doing so well. You just need to get bigger princess so you can come home with us."

JJ then just simply sat there, letting Savannah feel her heartbeat and her skin. She was worried for the girls. There were a battery of genetic and other types of tests being run on them to try to find out why they weren't growing properly. They were expecting the results of the genetic results any day. The doctors said that if it had just been the girls, they wouldn't be worried, but because Jamie was growing much quicker, they decided to aired on the side of caution and run the tests. Charli had yet to hit two pounds and after three weeks, her doctor was slightly concerned.

As JJ sat and studied Savannah, Amelia came over. "Hello," she said, causing JJ to look away from Savannah.

"Hey," JJ said, smiling at her friend.

"Looks like today was a big day," Amelia said, sitting down next to JJ.

"Yep," JJ said, "Savannah Joy can officially breath on her own."

JJ lowered the blanket slightly to show Amelia her daughter.

"She id gorgeous," Amelia said, "but really tiny. Have you guys gotten the results of the genetic tests back yet?"

"No," JJ said, "We are still waiting. How is Ryan doing today?"

"She's good," Amelia said, "We are working on breast feeding right now and she is catching on. I'm sure Savannah will start soon now that she's off the vent."

JJ nodded, staring at her little girl again.

"Well I'll let you enjoy this," Amelia said, getting up, "I'm going to go feed Ryan."

JJ nodded as her friend went back to her daughter's isolette. JJ was excited to start breastfeeding. She had loved it with Henry and wanted to get to have the same experience with the triplets while she was still on maternity leave. Hotch had pulled some strings and gotten her an extended leave because the babies were in the NICU. She was also allowed a week when they came home if she was already back to work then.

After about two hours, the nurse came up to her again. "Would you like to try breast feeding?" she asked JJ, "We will still support through the tube, but it will be good for her to start taking in through her mouth."

"Alright," JJ said, adjusting herself and her daughter into the correct position to feed. The nurse told her Savannah should be hungry because her last feeding had been about four hours ago.

JJ held her daughter and tried to coax her to eat, but Savannah didn't seem interested at all in eating. After ten minutes of not getting anything to eat, the nurse decided to just start the feeding tube and feed her that way.

"Don't be discouraged," the nurse said, "Most kids don't eat right away. She might just need some time."

JJ nodded as she moved her daughter back to a normal position.

"Would you like me to put her back in her isolette while she eats?" the nurse asked, "Then you could see the other two."

JJ nodded as she handed Savannah back to the nurse. She then went to Charli's isolette.

"Hey peanut," she said, running a hand over her daughter's head, "Mommy's here. Are you being a big girl?"

"She is doing very well," a nurse said, coming up behind JJ, "Dr. DeMarco was actually talking about taking her off the vent sooner rather than later. She is hoping oral feeding may help increase her weight."

JJ nodded, staring at the tiny baby before her. Savannah and Charli were so tiny. Unlike Jamie who everyone was noticing was gaining fatty tissue that was healthy, the girls didn't really have any. However, they were improving quickly. JJ could see it every day.

She changed Charli's diaper and then went to Jamie's isolette. He was quickly approaching the 3 lb. mark and getting stronger every day. He was expected to be off the vent by the end of the week. She hoped it would happen sooner rather than later.

"Hey big boy," she said, stroking his head as he opened his eyes as she talked to him. All of her kids were getting stronger and she knew how lucky she was to have them all.

"JJ," a nurse who she had become friends with said, coming up being her, "Dr. Chapman would like to take him off the vent today. He will have to go on CPAP because his lungs are not as strong as we would like, but you will be able to hold him so long as he can maintain temperature."

That had been a struggle with all three, but Jamie especially. They would drop temperature quickly.

"Are you serious?" JJ asked, staring in disbelief at the nurse, Alexa.

"I am," Alexa said, smiling at JJ, "He will be over in about ten minutes to switch him to CPAP."

Tears welled in JJ's eyes. She would have two off the vent in one day. Suddenly, a monitor started beeping. It was Savannah. JJ and Alexa ran to the baby. Her O2 was in the eighties.

"She's fine," Alexa said, grabbing out a nasal cannula and inserting it in Savannah's nose before attaching it to the O2 on the wall and turning it on a low amount, "She just needs a little support. She's not used to breathing on her own yet."

JJ nodded as Alexa attached the face pads and secured the tube to the baby's face. Savannah's O2 went back up to 94% and JJ breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now I barely have her on any oxygen," Alexa explained, "Just enough to keep her stats up. If she keeps up her good work, the O2 will be off soon."

JJ nodded, staring at her daughter.

"JJ," Dr. Chapman said, coming up behind them, "I believe Jamie is strong enough to go back on CPAP."

"Really?" JJ asked, happiness flooding her body.

"Yes," he said, "Alexa, could you help me extubate him?"

"Of course," the young nurse said, as she and JJ followed him. Soon, Jamie was on the vent, on CPAP, and in his mother's arms.

"Thank you," JJ said, feeling him snuggle into her chest. JJ sat there for two hours with Jamie, holding him closely and rubbing his back through the blanket.

At around one, she went to get lunch and pump again before heading back to her babies.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. What do you think might be wrong with the girls? Let me know. Remember, 10 reviews= early update. Thanks so much.**


	10. And the Diagnosis is

**Hey Awesome people! I am so thankful you all read this story. I am having a fantastice time writing this! Hope you enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

By the time she got back, it was two thirty and Will was due at the NICU any minute. She changed all the babies just as she did every day. Just as she finished changing Savannah, the last of the three to be changed, Will walked in.

"Hello beautiful," he said, coming up behind her and giving her a hug.

"Hey," she said, turning around and kissing him, "Guess what?"

"Tell me," he said, smiling at her. "Savannah and Jamie are off their vents."

"That's great Jayje," Will said, smiling at her, "Did you hold them?"

JJ nodded, smiling. "You can too," JJ said, knowing her husband had been waiting to hold them as long as she had.

Will and JJ spent the next three hours holding the two babies. JJ felt slightly guilty about not giving Charli as much attention, but promising herself that Charli would be held as soon she was off the vent.

At around five, a new doctor came in.

"Are you two the LaMontagnes?" the doctor asked.

"Yes sir," Will said, looking at him, "How can we help you?"

"I am Dr. David Goodman. Could I speak with you please?"

"May I ask what this is regarding?" JJ asked.

"I am a geneticist who had been called in to assess your girls," he said, "Is this little one one of them?" He leaned down and looked at the baby resting on Will's chest.

"Yep," Will said, "This is Miss Savannah."

"May I?" the doctor asked, holding out his hands.

"Of course," Will said, handing his daughter wrapped in a blanket to the doctor.

He looked her over, taking her back to her isolette and laying her down, stretching out her legs and arms, nodding as he studied her a bit more.

"Could I speak with the two of you in a conference room down the hall?" he asked.

"Of course," JJ said, "I just need someone to put Jamie in his isolette."

"Allow me," Dr. Goodman said, taking the baby and placing him back in his isolette before turning to Charli, "Is this the other girl?"

"Yes," Will said, going to the isolette with the doctor, "Charli."

Dr. Goodman studied Charli just as he had Savannah. "Alright," Dr. Goodman said after a few minutes, "follow me."

JJ grabbed Will's hand as they followed the doctor to the conference room.

"I am very pleased to meet you two," Dr. Goodman said, shutting the door behind them.

"Do you know what's wrong with the girls?" JJ asked as they sat down.

"I believe I do," he said, taking out papers, "Based on their genetic labs and appearance, I believe your girls are suffering from Russell-Silver Syndrome. The first thing you need to know is it is not life threatening. Your girls have the same life expectancy as any normal child. Basically what this is is a form of dwarfism that has some treatments. Now you two may not have noticed, but Savannah's left leg is slightly shorter than her right and Charli's right arm is shorter than her left. This sometimes corrects itself and sometimes requires surgery to fix. Now they also have small chins, pointed faces, and slightly blue tints to the whites of their eyes, which are a classic sign of RSS. Their failure to gain weight can also be attributed to this and you will most likely have feeding problems with both of them. Any questions so far?"

JJ was in tears and Will was in slight shock, but JJ managed a question. "Will it affect their mental capabilities?" she asked, thinking of their futures'.

"It should not," he said, receiving a small smile from her, "They may be developmentally behind and speech may be delayed due to low muscle tone, but cognitively, these children are very bright and suffer no ill effects mentally. However, low muscle tone may affect walking at first and they will be shorter than average kids. Growth hormones have been known to help, but are not started until they are older. We will be changing their diet to a high caloric one to increase weight gain. This is a rare disorder. I have only seen one other child in my career, but they are now twenty and flourishing in college. Having twins with it is rare. There is only one set in the medical text books. However, your girls are doing well and with a good diet and therapy, they will grow and flourish."

"Thank you so much," Will said, smiling at the doctor.

"I will let you two processes for a minute before I go," he said, sitting back in his chair.

Will hugged JJ close as she cried. Their babies had a rare genetic disorder; they would be fine, but tiny. It took them a few minutes, but finally, they pulled themselves together.

"Any questions?" Dr. Goodman asked, looking to both of them.

"Is this going to have an impact on when they get released to come home?" JJ asked, wanting her little girls home sooner rather than later.

"Their weight will be the struggle," Dr. Goodman said, "But knowing their diagnosis, the weight won't be as much of an issue once we get them on a good regiment for getting the correct number of calories in order to get them gaining some weight. I would also like to be able to start them in therapy once they are released and stronger to help their muscle tone and keep them on track with milestones. You will most likely see a delay in areas of walking, speech, and other skills like that simply because they have low muscle tone. Eating is often a challenge with these kids both because of the muscle tone and simply because for an unknown reason, these children are not interested in food. However, introducing new textures helps increase interest. We can get you in contact with an eating specialist when the girls are ready to eat solids."

"Thank you so much," Will said, watching his wife try to digest the plethora of information she had just been handed.

"I will be consulting with you more tomorrow and as the twins develop more," Dr. Goodman said, shaking their hands, "I promise, we are all going to work together to make sure these girls grow and flourish."

JJ nodded as the doctor left. Once he was out of sight, JJ broke down. She sobbed into Will's shoulders for about ten minutes. He rubbed her shoulders, allowing a few tears to fall from his own eyes. After a few minutes, Will finally spoke.

"They are gonna be ok," he said, "They are gonna grow up just like Henry and Jamie. We will take care of everything as it comes, but right now, we need to go give those babies some love."

JJ nodded, wiping her tears and hugging Will. They walked out hand-in-hand back to the NICU.

"Hello," Alexa, who was just finishing giving the babies their feeding, said, noting the red eyes on JJ, "You got the news?"

JJ nodded, trying to hold back new tears. Alexa nodded her head, rubbing JJ's back gently as Will pulled her into another hug. JJ stayed for a minute before pushing away and going to Charli's isolette.

"Hi baby girl," she said, voice shaking slightly as she stroked Charli's back gently, "the doctor knows how to make you grow better. You are going to get stronger and bigger. Mommy is so proud of you. You are doing so well. Mommy's sorry she hasn't spent so much time with you today. I promise tomorrow, you and I can spend some time together."

"Hi peanut," Will said, going to the other side of the isolette and rubbing Charli's arm, "Daddy is proud of you too. You are growing and I promise you are gonna get bigger."

JJ smiled at her little girl as she opened her eyes and looked at her.

"There are those big blue eyes Mommy loves," JJ said, smiling at her tiny princess.

Will and JJ spent the rest of the night with the babies, holding Savannah and Jamie and spending time with Charli until 8 when the NICU closed. Leaving was miserable, more so than on a normal day. All JJ wanted was to have her little babies home with her so she could watch them all night long. They picked up some dinner and ate once they got home before curling up in bed, JJ wrapped in Will's arms.

Just after leaving the hospital, JJ called Derek to check on Henry and Emily. Henry's fever had come down to 99.1 and was doing better, but between Derek, Will, and herself, they decided to keep him at Emily's for an extra day just to make sure he was 100% better. Derek also told her Emily's fever was hovering around 102.5 and had deep body aches, a cough, and congestion. JJ felt bad about Henry getting Emily sick, but Derek assured her they were fine. After reassurances that both Henry and Emily were fine, JJ decided Henry would be fine for the night and next day.

As they lay in bed, JJ smuggled into Will's side, allowing more tears to fall. He decided to just let her cry. Normally, he would try to day something, make her feel better. He hated seeing the love of his life in pain; however, this was not something he could fix. Their little girls had a condition that would affect them for the rest of their lives. They wouldn't be mentally affected, but they were going to be little and not have life as easy as the boys. He knew his girls were strong just like their mom, but he also knew they were in for a rough time as they got older. His little girls would have to struggle for certain things the boys would get naturally. As they lay there, tangled together, they were both thinking the same thoughts. As they drifted off to sleep that night, all their thoughts were on their precious babies who now seemed even further away than before.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks so so much for reading! Just a quick note. I do not have Russell-Silver no do I know anyone who does. However, I am fascinated by it and any genetic disorder I am actually doing a project on genetic disorders for Spanish which is pretty cool. I am only in high school and am not an expert in Russell-Silver. I did extensive research, but I don't know if I got it all perfectly right. If you have any insight into Russell-Silver, or any other genetic disorder you or a loved on suffer from, I always love hearing about those stories. Thanks so much for reading. Reviews and PMs always appreciated.**


End file.
